Jason
|gender = Male |age = Unknown |nationality = Unknown |status = Deceased |location = Jungle |image = File:Jason1.jpg |caption = I heard you like killing? Me too…}} is a hostile survivor featured in Dead Island. He is located in the Jungle. Jason is located just off the main highway, across from the Overpass Camp. The Hero will find a pathway leading to his house, adorned with the crucified corpses of Jason's victims. Jason is outside his house, fighting a small horde of the undead. This gives the Hero a window of opportunity to hit Jason while he is preoccupied. Jason fights with a machete and is an extremely powerful opponent; he does seven times normal damage and will almost always kill even a high-level player in just one hit. He has significantly more health than any other enemy in the game other than Infected White (including special infected such as the Thug or Butcher), and also takes significantly reduced damage from all attacks (similar to an enemy wearing body armor). Jason is also very fast and agile; he can outrun the player even while sprinting, and is also capable of dodging melee attacks. However, he is not immune to knockdowns from special attacks such as Sam B's tackle or Xian Mei's special. He can also be knocked down normally by draining his stamina, but he gets up extremely quickly. He can also be knocked down by being set on fire, preferably using a Molotov Cocktail, and using the Left Hand of Glova after that. He can be easily killed by acquiring a vehicle from the nearby safe zone, and then crushing him against the side of his house and repeatedly backing into him. Another good way to kill him is to rush up in his house and get the Chainsaw beforehand. The Chainsaw will kill him in one to three hits. Once Jason is dead, the Hero can safely enter his house, whereupon they will find his Chainsaw. Trivia *Jason is a reference to Jason Voorhees, the fictional character from the "Friday the 13th" series of slasher films, specifically "Friday the 13th Part III", in which Jason first wears his iconic hockey mask. Jason also wields a machete, another reference to Jason Voorhees. * If one looks closely at Jason's face/mask, and concentrates on the eyes, one can see that his eyes still follow the player even when dead. * Jason has been significantly de-powered following the recent major patch. He no longer deals enhanced damage, and he has less than 1/2 as much health as he used to. Additionally, he is sometimes affected by a bug that causes him to be unharmed unless hit with a critical hit. Glitches * On rare occasions Jason will respawn at full health as the hero climbs up to the house. The only thing to do in this case is fight him again. If you close the door behind you when entering Jason's house when he respawns he won't be able to come in after you for a minute. He will then open the door and the player will have to fight him. * Jason will respawn upon leaving the area, although it has been reported that he may only partially revive; after being decapitated he has been known to stand outside his house door completely immobile and headless. Alternatively, Jason may constantly respawn while you explore the area around and inside his house, forcing you to face him multiple times. He has been known to follow the player as far as the Jungle Village. * Jason's corpse may sometimes move closer to the players when they are not looking. * If the player tries to cut Jason's arms off of his corpse, a bleeding arm will appear next to the corpse, but Jason will not lose his arm.The same may happen to his legs, it will seem that they were multiplied. Gallery 468px-Jason.jpg|Jason DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 10-57-47-83.jpg|Jason's house jasonmap.jpg|Jason's house location dead-island-jason.jpg|Jason's mask DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 10-57-36-89.jpg|Jason's corpse (the weapon is not his loot) 2011-09-18 00004.jpg|Jason after tasting his own medicine Video Walkthrough :thumb|590px|left Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Enemies Category:Human Enemies Category:Dead Island Victims